


My True Love Gave to Me (AKA "The Perils of Eggnog")

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Eggnog. Christmas gathering. Mistletoe





	My True Love Gave to Me (AKA "The Perils of Eggnog")

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

My True Love Gave to Me (AKA "The Perils of Eggnog") by Jennie

TITLE: My True Love Gave to Me (AKA "The Perils of Eggnog")  
AUTHORS: Jennie  
DATE: Dec , '01  
FANDOM: X-Files  
PAIRING: Sk/JD  
RATING: er - PG?  
ARCHIVE: Sure, just let me know  
FEEDBACK: Yes,   
SERIES/SEQUEL: No. Well, maybe...[g]  
OTHER WEBSITES: My page at RatB: http://www.squidge.org/~terma/, and: http://fullhouseslash.slashcity.net/hosted/Jennie.htm#other  
SPOILERS: Not really - but it is a 9th season story  
DISCLAIMER: Not my characters  
SUMMARY: Eggnog. Christmas gathering. Mistletoe  
NOTE: For that Sk/JD Xmas challenge  
BETA: Jami and Suze

* * *

My True Love Gave to Me  
or: The Perils of Eggnog  
by Jennie

Skinner is watching me. Has been since this little get-together started. In fact, every time I turn around, there he is. Not exactly looming, as is his wont. No, it's more like he's... I don't know, attached to me by some invisible cord, maybe. I mean, I'm in the kitchen, there he is. I sit on the couch, he's right next to me. I go into the bedroom to get Scully's coat and... yeah, he's right behind me.

He's making me very nervous. I know we haven't done anything to piss him off, work-wise. At least, not recently. Things have been amazingly quiet in the X Files of late. Guess all the ghosties and ghoulies and things that go bump in the night have decided to take the holiday off.

Scully's about done bundling William up to brave the cold and is giving me the strangest look. She picks up her own coat and hesitates.

"What?" I ask her.

She smirks. "Well, John, there's just one little tradition we've overlooked." And she pulls a sprig of mistletoe out of her pocket.

Oh.

"I want some of that action, too," Monica announces with an evil smile.

Skinner, I can't help but notice, is frowning.

"I... uh... " Great, now I'm stammering like a kid.

"Here, Scully," Monica says, in her smoothest voice - one that always presages trouble. "Let's put it up in the kitchen doorway."

Scully - always prepared, damn her - pulls a thumb tack out of the same pocket. And they proceed to hang the mistletoe. And they're giggling.

I hate it when women giggle. Always means that something embarrassing for me is around the corner.

Scully crooks her finger at me. "Come here, Agent Doggett," she croons.

Oh man. Well, there's no way out of this one. Might as well go with it. I walk over and give her a peck on the cheek.

"Surely you can do better that that, John," Monica says.

Okay. In for a penny... I lean in and give it another go. Seems to be more acceptable, since Scully nods and smiles. "Nice."

Monica elbows her out of the way. "My turn."

So, I repeat the action. But - I should've expected this - Monica isn't interested in a nice, friendly touch of lips. Oh no - she melts against me, wraps her arms around my shoulders and tries to slip me the tongue. I'm tryin' like hell to extricate myself gracefully, when Skinner clears his throat. Loudly.

"Oh, Walter," Monica purrs - I think Scully put a little TOO much nog in the eggnog - "Come here and lay one on me."

"Agent Reyes," he says in his best AD voice, "I think you've had a bit too much to drink tonight."

She giggles. "Just a little eggnog, Walt."

He manfully ignores the 'Walt' and shakes his head. "I sincerely hope you're not driving, Agent."

"No sir, she's not," Scully cuts in. "We... we came together."

Hmm. There's just the hint of a blush on Scully's face. I wonder... No. Not gonna go there tonight.

Monica crosses her arms on her chest and pouts. "I'm not going anywhere until I get a Christmas kiss from you, Walt."

"Fine." He rolls his eyes, but walks over and gives her a perfunctory kiss on the cheek.

"Now Scully," Monica says happily.

Scully's kiss is a little warmer - and on the lips.

Why does that bother me? It does. I have to consciously refrain from growling at the sight.

"We have to get going, Monica," Scully says.

"But... but THEY haven't kissed yet."

Scully shakes her head. "Monica," she says in a warning tone. "It's time to go."

Monica pouts.

"Mon, I have to put William to bed."

"Oh... okay then. But, you boys have to promise me..."

Bundling Monica into her coat, Scully makes short work of getting out the door before she can say anything more.

Once - thank God - they're gone, Skinner offers to help me clean up. I agree and we manage to get the place back into order pretty quickly. As I'm putting the last of the left-overs into containers, Skinner loads the dishwasher. Then... hellfire! He takes up a stance directly under the mistletoe.

Can't possibly mean what I think it means. Can it?

"Uh, how about... how about a nightcap?" Brilliant, John.

He shakes his head. "One more and *I* won't be able to drive."

Okay. "Coffee?"

Shakes his head again. Smiles at me. "My turn," he says, pointing up at the mistletoe.

Uh oh. If I kiss him.... well, dammit, I've put one hell of a lot of effort into hiding my attraction to him. Never even imagined that he was doing the same thing. And, I know, I just KNOW, that if we do this there will be no turning back.

Fuck it! After all, it is Christmas, and there is that tradition... I move towards him and pause. "You sure about this, Skinner?"

"Shut up, John." And his large hands close over my shoulders, pulling me up against him. "And, make it Walt."

Then he kisses me. First, a soft touch of his lips against mine, then a little harder... then his lips open and his tongue gets into the action. Pushes against my mouth, requesting entrance.

This man can KISS. By the time he draws back, I am in serious danger of melting into a puddle on the floor. Luckily, he's holding me up. The downside of that is that he's holding me so closely against his body that I can't hide my cock's rather eager reaction. Of course, his seems equally enthusiastic, so I guess it's not that bad a thing.

"So, John," he says, "I think, in the interest of safety, that I shouldn't get behind the wheel of a car tonight. All that alcohol, you know."

Uh huh. He drank ONE glass of eggnog. Two hours ago. Not that I'm gonna point that out. My mama didn't raise no fools.

I smile. "Bedroom's upstairs."

*****

That's it, folks.  
Honestly, I WILL write a Sk/JD sex scene... one of these days.  
Have a great holiday!

  
Archived: December 29, 2001 


End file.
